Ani's Show: Last Airbender Edition
by AniDenDav
Summary: It's finally here. Ani's Show takes on the Avatar characters! Questions will be asked by YOU, the fans, and will be answered by the characters themselves. Warning: Randomness and OOCness will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Ani's Show**

**A/N: **Hello Avatar Archive! Ever since the Legend of Korra came out, my friends and I have been asking questions like crazy. Then the idea hit me; do a talk show about the series. To be quite honest, I am scared to death of this fandom. This is my first fanfic in the Avatar Archive, and I'm wondering if they are as harsh as the Tekken and Percy Jackson ones. Now enough of my blabbering: let there be Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Those rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Ani: Hi! I'm AniDenDav, the writer of this show! ANYWAY this show will basically be based off of reviewer asked questions. Any are welcomed and are based off of both generations. That's right, both series will be joined together to get that extra edge of randomness.

Aang: *shakes his head*

Ani: What? Are you saying I can't do a questions show?

Korra: We're screwed.

Ani: Hell yeah you are! You will now be subjected to the torture – I mean questions of the fans of Avatar. Now let's start off with some questions from the co-creators of this show.

Zuko: I don't have time for this crap. I'm out. * walks away*

Ani: *standing in front of him* Where do you think you're going?

Zuko: Anywhere that isn't close to you and your craziness. It's like a virus that can't be cured.

Bolin: *wearing a medical mask* Yeah! We've seen how you messed up the Tekken characters' lives!

Ani: But this isn't Tekken! So deeeaaaaallll with it!

Zuko: No.

Ani: Yes.

Zuko: No!

Ani: Yes!

Zuko: I said no you mad cow!

Ani: *attacks Zuko and proceeds to beat the crap out of him*

Zuko: Ahhh! Get this **thing** off of me!

Ani: *pulls on his hair* I am a girl, you moron!

Mako: Really, because I couldn't tell.

Ani: *stops attacking Zuko* Bitch. *attacks Mako*

Mako: Hey! Don't rip the scarf! The fangirls on YouTube go hysterical over it!

Ani: Not until you apologise!

Sokka: I can't believe I'm dead in seventy years!

Mai: Well what did you expect? The world can't take that much of your stupidity.

Sokka: Speaking of which, what happened to Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: *busts through the door* SOOOOOOKKKAAAAAAAAA!

Sokka: *derp face* Oh you've **got** to be kidding me.

Ty Lee: *chasing Sokka* Come on! You know you want meeeeeeeee!

Sokka: *running like hell* AAAAAHHHHH! Rabid Ty!

The Duke: *bust through the wall* A rabbit has a tie?

Sokka: No, you idiot! I said rabid Ty!

The Duke: Well you don't have bitch at me like Ozai!

Ozai: *tapping his foot* Five, four . . .

The Duke: What are you gonna do to me? Fail at trying to firebend?

Ozai: Three . . .

The Duke: I'm out! *runs like hell*

Ozai: That's what I thought, punk.

Jinora: Yeah, just click the review button so that can get on with our lives.

**A/N:** Did you like it? Did you hate it? The first chapter is never as funny as the rest of the story, so do like Jinora told you. Click that review button and send these peeps some questions! Until I update again, peace!

**AniDenDav**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ani's Show**

**Ohmykentuckyfriedchicken. The season finale of Legend of Korra had me fan girling for twenty minutes straight. Now my older brother is going to make an Avatar rap and put it on YouTube. If he does end up doing it, I'll make sure to put it on my profile. Now let's get back to the show!**

* * *

Ani: Welcome back my excited readers and hopefully potential reviewers!

Mako: Oh Spirits, we thought you weren't serious when you said you were going to continue.

Ani: You know what? I'm going to take a page out of Christina Waskenski's book and say, "Witch!" Now let's look at the questions, shall we? Only four? WHHHYYY?

Sokka: Because people can't stand stupidity.

Ani: Then how come Suki hasn't left you?

Bolin: I don't have to be a firebender to know you just got burnt.

Katara: Can we go on with the questions?

Ani: Riiiiiiiigghhhhht after I compare Katniss to Korra.

Korra: What? Are you still obsessing over the Hunger Games?

Jinora: That book owns; hands down.

Sokka: I bet if I were in the Hunger Games, I would win on the first day! The odds are in my favour!

Mai: *holds up sign that says "Odds ain't in your favour"*

Ani: Now questions!

_OMG. Ani, YOU ARE AWESOME! I thought I would make one, bit I'll stick to Mario and Tekken! Anyways, TO THE QUESTIONS!_

Aang and Zuko: YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE! I like air, with a side of FIRE, it makes steam :3. ANYWAYS!

Aang: I wanna glide! Can you teach me somethin' :D?

Zuko: Wait. Emo, who turned to the good side, and who I find actually awesome when you did that, and one of my favorite elements? *Blank Face* ...THAT MEANS YOU'RE SORT OF A TRAGIC HERO! *Chases* ZUKOOOO! WHY ARE YOU STILL A WITCH?

Katara: You're really motherly. I like characters like that, but I hate it when they do it too much, I don't hate you, you just piss me off. Hating characters is bad...for me, anyway.

Korra: YOU'RE AWESOME, ALSO! YEAH! What do you think of Republic City?

Ozai: Owned.

Sokka: Owned as well. Lol, you're awesome too! Now where's that boomerang?

Ani: What made you start an ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender), anyways :3. This'll be epictastic

I WILL SEE YOU GUYS ANOTHER TIME! *Still chasing* ZUKOOOOO!

Zuko: AAAHHH! Someone stop this fan girl!

Christina: FUUU! *still chases*

Azula: *sticks her foot out*

Zuko: *trips over it and falls* No! Now she's gonna drag me to heck!

Christina: *grabs his ankles* You're going to tell me why you are still a witch!

Zuko: *digs his nails in the carpet* Someone help me!

*Cricket noise*

Zuko: *derp face* You guys are some true bitches. *gets dragged off* AAHHH!

Ani: Huh. Well that was interesting.

Aang: Doesn't fire and water make steam?

Ani: Yeah, but then that would be talking about Zutara.

Katara: How?

Ani: Think about Zuko being the fire, and Katara being water.

Korra: So would that mean that Aang is the air? That means . . .

Ani: Yep! Yaoi!

Zuko: *off in the distance* Oh hell to the no!

Bolin: Just so we're clear, water and fire make steam, right?

Ikki: Just like Mako and Korra in the bathhouse together last week.

Audience: Oooohhh!

Korra: O.O How the hell do you know about that?

Asami: *looking at Mako* So it actually happened?

Korra: Well no, not really . . .

Toph: I can tell you're lying!

Korra: Ask Mako! *hides behind him*

Mako: What the eff?

Zuko: *busts through the door* I am not a witch! Or a tragic hero!

Ty Lee: By definition you are.

The Duke: Which one?

Ty Lee: Both!

Ani: Nope; that title still belongs to Jin Ka-Douchebag.

Jin: *somewhere off camera* It's Kazama!

Ani: Whatever!

Katara: There's nothing wrong with acting motherly! Even the producers said so.

Toph: Not when you're acting motherly to your older brother.

Katara: Sokka, do I act motherly?

Sokka: *about to say something*

Katara: *slapping him* I do not!

Korra: Republic City is awesome. Except for those Chi Blockers.

Azula: I smell Ty Lee's doing.

*Everybody looks at Ty Lee*

Ty Lee: What? We don't know who Amon is!

Ani: Well actually we do now since the season finale is over, but let's take a look at what people were saying beforehand. *puts on glasses and pulls out a large rolled up piece of paper*

Sokka: Holy crap! Is that what I think it is?

Ani: . . . I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what do you think it is, Sokka?

Sokka: The world's largest joint!

*Everybody face palms*

Mai: *whispers to Suki* I am so sorry your boyfriend is an idiot.

Ani: Okay . . . as I was about to say before Bob Marley over here interrupted me; this is the topic responses on various forums about Amon.

Jinora: *snatches paper away* People thought it was grandpa Aang.

The Duke: Well I thought it was the son of the guy Aang beat before, and I was right!

Toph: Who cares? Your input isn't valued.

The Duke: Apparently it was when I owned the Fire Lord.

Zuko: Me?

The Duke: No, your witch of a dad!

Ozai: What did you and your shortness say?

The Duke: *runs like hell* It's the truth!

Ani: What made me start a questions story was that I really didn't see many of these in the archive at the time, so I decided to do one. So you know . . .

Sokka: My boomerang . . . *pats his pockets* it's right here! *pulls out boomerang*

Katara: What the hell? I though you lost it when you threw it Combustion Man!

Sokka: I did too, until I suddenly threatened someone with it in "The Promise".

Ani: *looking in a handheld mirror* Well isn't that interesting. Now MOVING ON!

_O_o This is pure Randomness. I love it! :D_

My questions.

To Mako and Korra: You know, since people didn't get Zutara last time around, you guys make up for it.

To Bolin: Stop being Sokka, dammit! You are not Sokka!

To Aang: *bows down* You are the original Avatar. No one can replace you in my heart.

To Katara: I love you! When did you get pregnant?

That's all for now.

Katara: O.O I believe that is pretty personal.

Aang: Not to mention creepy. *shudders*

Mako and Korra: What the hell? We are not trying to be Zutara!

Ani: If you think about it, there are more stories about Zuko and Katara then there are about Aang in general.

Aang: *pokes Zuko in the chest* You better stay away from my girl!

Zuko: She's just a friend!

Ikki and Bolin: *singing* And you say she's just a friend, and you she's just a friend; oh baby you –

Zuko: Quiet!

Ani: Now what would be total Zutara would be pairing Korra with Iroh – and when you think about it, that ship is starting to grow on me. As well as Asami and Iroh.

Uncle Iroh: Actually this young lady would be a nice companion for me. *stands next to Asami*

Asami: *scoots away*

Zuko: Not you, Uncle. She's talking about my grandson.

Korra: Who just happens to be super-hot.

Mako: Hold the phone! I thought you loved me?

Korra: Of course I do. Just because he's a smokin' general does not change the fact that I still love you.

General Iroh: Do I get a say in this?

Asami: No, you just shut up and look pretty.

Bolin: I am not trying to be Sokka! He was more of a thinker! I'm just gorgeous! Wait, let me restate that –

Korra: How can Aang be the original Avatar? He's probably like, the two billionth!

Aang: Oh yeah? And what does that make you? The two billionth and one Avatar?

Korra: *cracking her knuckles* You wanna go, arrow boy?

Tenzin: *stepping between Korra and Aang* Now let's not fight –

Aang: *pushing Tenzin aside* Yeah, yeah; be quiet for a second.

Meelo: Holy cow, someone get this on video! Fight, fight, fight, fight!

Ani: *popping out of nowhere* On to the next question!

_Good work. Here are some questions. Okayyy_

Korra: You reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllly like Mako, don't you? 3

Mako: Do YOU like Korra or Asami better? Hmmmmmmmmmm? HHHMMMMM!

Zuko: Did you know people are going crazy over if you like Katara or not. Well? do you!

Aang: Will you kill the frikout of Zuko if he says yes to his question?.

Bo Lin (Yes, his name is two words.): I have a comment and then a question. Comment: I realized a little while ago that it would be funny if you started going out with Tenzin's oldest daughter. She reads a lot. And never talks that much. Except about books. Question: How did you end up an earthbender and Mako a firebender? Question #2: How much do you love noodles? Show me, for I could beat you in noodle eating contest.!

Tel the truth about every question. Or I'll find out. I'll be watching you...

Bearer of Secrets.

Korra: *holding hands with Mako* What do you think?

Mako: Both are fantastic people, but I love Korra as a girlfriend.

Zuko: Why do people go crazy over me and Katara! I don't like the girl like that!

Ani: Well according to my older brother, you get *meow*.

*Dead silence*

Toph: What the heck was that?

Ani: Okay, who turned on the *meow*ing cuss detector?

Pema: *holding the device* I'm sorry, but my children shouldn't have to listen to such language.

Ikki: Oh, that's so cute!

Ani: It's not cute! It's *meow*!

Pema: *shakes her head*

Aang: Since I know Zuko would not try anything with Katara, I won't beat him up.

Zuko: Noted.

Bolin: Well, one of our parents was from the Fire Nation, and the other, the Earth Kingdom. And I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO BEAT ME IN A NOODLE EATING CONTEST!

Ani: Whatever. I guess this is the end of this episode. Sorry I took me so long, I had summer projects called _Resident Evil 5_ and _Mass Effect 2._ Until I update next time, make sure to send in lots of questions, 'kay? I can barely work with only three, but I try. Now click that review button, and give me some Q's!


End file.
